


You Never Know (Unless You Ask)

by LaurenCrabtree



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anal Sex, Because Kain is insecure about his dog-ness, Bestiality, Cuddling, Feral, Fluff, Gonna tag this as, Internal humiliation, M/M, Mentions of sex work, Mentions/hints of consensual D/s, Nervous Kain, Rights is nosy, Slight dom!Bright, Smut, This is way sweeter than a lot of the stuff I write, just to be safe even though Kain still has the mind of a human, negotiation, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenCrabtree/pseuds/LaurenCrabtree
Summary: Ever since he got turned into a dog, Kain’s sex life has been rendered kaput. Having a crush on Dr. Bright, Kain asks him for help, and he’s happy to oblige.





	You Never Know (Unless You Ask)

Adjusting to the new body had been easier than Kain thought. Yes, he didn’t have opposable thumbs and was less than a third of his original height, but the Foundation staff had been surprisingly accommodating, helping him when he needed something carried and installing sliding steps by some of the counters. They had even let him continue to do hands-on (paws-on?) research when he could rather than moving him to some boring desk job. It wasn’t quite the same as it used to be, but it certainly was still something.

Then again, life at the Foundation was rarely nothing. To say he didn’t know what to expect from each day was an understatement; he certainly hadn’t expected getting turned into an instance of _ Canis familiaris _ and he wasn’t sure he was prepared for whatever could top that. If anything, his life _ outside _of the Foundation had changed more than his life within it. Specifically, his social life had all but dried up—save for any outings to Foundation-approved locations that knew him, Kain was all but landlocked into his house. Public places that allowed dogs were few and far between, and even the ones that did would simply treat him like a regular dog—and as relaxing as it was to occasionally walk down to the beach and just let people pet him, he craved mutually human interactions. He missed the monthly Giants games with Gears and Clef, he missed bar trivia with Rights, he missed everything.

Perhaps more urgently, though, he missed the sex. He didn’t have it often, and when he did, it was usually with an escort, but he knew that no escort in their right mind would fuck a Golden Retriever—at least, not unless he talked to them, and even that would probably freak them out in a different way. If that wasn’t bad enough, he couldn’t even rub one out on his own without his claws scratching places they shouldn’t. (Of course, humping a pillow was an option, but that was a little too demeaning for comfort.) Ultimately, he was at even more of a standstill here than he was with regular socialization. He hadn’t thought of sex as something he took for granted, but now he realized that in a way, it had been.

As he pondered this issue further, Kain wondered if it had any solution at all that wouldn’t risk Foundation exposure. Clearly he would have to do it with a fellow Foundation employee, and he had a feeling that that would already be ethically iffy even without the species difference. He scrolled through a mental list of coworkers, trying to come up with anything. _ Gears? _ No, he was already busy with that assistant of his. _ Mann? _ Probably not, at least not unless he wanted to go from researcher to test subject. _ Bright? _Maybe, but Bright was way out of his league.

_ Or was he? _ The only extent of their interactions, save for a few passing hellos in the hallway, was that one time Bright had fed him peanut butter in the cafeteria. Sure, it was _ anomalous _ peanut butter, but it hadn’t done anything but make him act like an actual dog for a few hours. Maybe they could have had some more fun with it had Bright not been banned from using it again, but looking back on the videos from that day had been fun. Gerald was probably still steaming mad at him for chewing the tennis balls off his cane. Kain chuckled at the thought.

_ Maybe, _ he thought to himself, _ Bright isn’t out of my league. Maybe I’m just intimidated. _ Bright was a renowned member of site command, after all; _ not _ being intimidated by him was almost more uncommon than being so. But what would he even say? _ Hey, I know we’ve only really interacted once, but I’m feeling kinda sex-starved and would you please fuck me? _Of course he wouldn’t go with that approach, but he did fear that it would come across like that regardless of what he said. Seeing escorts may have been more convenient for someone as work-addled as he was, but it had taught him virtually nothing about flirting even as a human, let alone as a dog. He was stumped.

Lightly running a claw across his bed sheets, Kain resolved to try and talk to Bright during lunch and hope that it would give him an opportunity to drop a hint. In the meantime, though, he knew it was high time he went to sleep. He slowly lowered his head to the pillow and drifted off feeling somewhat more optimistic than before.

…

Kain awoke the next morning with a spring in his step. It was a spring coiled with nervousness just as much as excitement, but it was a spring nonetheless. Quickly jumping out of bed, he wolfed down half a pack of beef jerky and gave a couple of quick gnaws on a Dentastik before dashing out the door. (He wasn’t extremely fond of using such a thing to keep his teeth clean, but his new body just couldn’t handle toothpaste in the same way a human’s could.) In what may have been a first for him, he ran rather than trotted across the lawn to the research and assessment building. Normally Kain was rather laid back in the mornings, but he wanted to arrive at work as early as possible so he could psych himself up for talking with Bright.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long to be let in; Dr. Rights had arrived at the door just before he did and was happy to hold it open.

“Wow, you’re looking… sprightly!” She said, a somewhat surprised expression crossing her face.

“Sprightly?” Kain replied. “Who even uses that word?”

“It was the only one I could think of; you’re normally a lot more chill. What’s goin’ on?”

“Well…” Kain balked. “I’d rather not say; it’s kind of between me and Bright.”

“Really?” Her eyes gleamed with inquisitiveness. “C’mon, you can tell me; I technically _ can’t _ tell anyone else without going to site command first. ...Or is that the case for you too?”

“No, it’s just kind of weird and—“ 

“Oh, come ON, we deal with weird every… Oh, _ wait.” _Kain could see the realization dawning on her and the mischievous smirk that followed. “You’ve got the hots for him, don’t you?”

“Well, not exactly; it’s just that I haven’t been able to…” Kain’s voice trailed off. This was what he both loved and hated about Rights; she always had to get to the bottom of everything even outside of work. Admittedly, he _ did _find Bright attractive, but he wasn’t sure how much of that could be attributed to how long it had been since he had gotten laid. But he didn’t have time to hash all that complicated stuff out with Rights. “Okay, I guess I kinda do.”

“I… guess I’ll leave you to that, then.” Rights had started out so excited, but the swift change in tone signaled her realization that Kain and Bright weren’t exactly the same species.

“I don’t blame you.” Kain _ was _ kind of upset that she didn’t offer any advice, but his words were true: he didn’t blame her. “I should probably get to my office.”

“Likewise.” Kain breathed a sigh of relief when Rights took the conversation-ending bait. “Good luck!”

She and Kain went off in their separate directions, and Kain suspected that she shared his feeling that their conversation was inconclusive. He just hoped that she would keep her word and not tell anyone.

Once he arrived at his office, Kain tried to throw himself into his work, tried to get himself in a “Yes, I _ do _have what it takes to get with Bright” state of mind, but this was one of the days where nothing especially unusual happened in his department. No breaches, no infiltrations, no new entries with esoteric classifications, no nothing. At least, nothing that could qualify as a big save-the-day moment for him, just the usual paperwork and routine tests. He couldn’t even give himself a pep talk since he now had to fill out all of said paperwork via voice-to-text dictation. Finally, Kain’s lunch break rolled around and he headed to the cafeteria, his step a bit more scared than springy.

...

The scent of grilled cheese sandwiches wafted through the cafeteria door as Kain approached it. He hadn’t particularly liked them as a human, but for whatever reason he enjoyed them more now that he had a dog’s taste buds. He wasted no time getting one from the counter. Sandwich dangling from his mouth, Kain trotted over to the table where Bright sat, trying to appear as calm as possible, and leapt up onto the seat across from him.

“Oh, hey, Kain,” Bright looked up from his vegetable beef soup, brows raised in slight surprise. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Maybe not, but… But here I am.” Kain’s reply would have been said with far more confidence in any other situation, but now he hesitated. _ Was that response too harsh? Too vague? Too something else? _Really, he felt it was too nervous, and he immediately regretted the jokey laugh he let out afterwards to hide it.

“Something wrong? You seem a little off.”

The question knocked Kain silent. He hadn’t thought to prepare an excuse.

“Well, I…” He could barely get the words out. He coughed, righted himself, and tried to muster up some confidence. “I’ve been kind of lonely lately…” He tried to give Bright his best mischievous smile, raising what he supposed was the equivalent of an eyebrow as he did so.

“Kain, what are you doing?” Bright asked, some laughter slipping out as he did so. 

_ Shit, _ Kain thought. _ I really should have practiced all this more. _ “Oh, just… trying to get my point across. Are you… _ knot _ picking up on it?” He gave what he hoped was a suggestive nod, praying that Bright would realize which version of the homonym he was using. He could feel himself flushing red beneath his fur at the thought of resorting to double entendres.

“Um, not quite. I can tell you’re hinting at something, but that’s about it.”

“Oh, well, if it would be better to just—“

“_Wait a minute,” _Bright interrupted, the realization clear in his voice. “You’re trying to flirt with me, aren’t you?” Thankfully, he said that last part considerably softer, but Kain could still feel his stomach doing backflips at the thought of outright admitting what he was up to.

“Listen, can we go out in the hallway?” The words came out incredibly fast, and Kain knew that whatever he said in the hallway would inevitably be word vomit. He wasn’t about to turn back now, though.

“Sure.” Bright sounded more serious than before, and Kain, in his nervousness, wasn’t sure whether to interpret that as a sign of understanding or of impending rejection. Regardless, he followed Bright into the hallway, saying a quick “Thank you” as the researcher held open the door. Once they were safely outside the cafeteria, Bright paused.

“So what’s going on?”

Kain took a deep breath and let the words begin to flow out.

“Okay. So I _ was _ trying to flirt with you; I apologize if it came out wrong, I just haven’t had _ anything _since I got the new body and I was so nervous and—“

“Hey, hey, one thing at a time,” Bright placed his hand on Kain’s withers. “I understand if you’re nervous. How about we take it slow, start from the beginning. You haven’t had sex since you got turned into a dog and now you’re flirting with me. First off, I’m flattered that you trust me enough to tell me, but I’m curious as to why that is. Could you elaborate?”

Kain allowed himself to breathe a tiny bit easier; it seemed like Bright was willing to take the lead in this conversation.

“Well, admittedly, I do find you attractive, and you’re also one of the few staff members here who I think I can trust _ and _ who isn’t already with someone.” Kain felt like he should have had a more complex answer, but he didn’t, so he just left it at that.

“That makes sense.” Bright stayed kneeling at Kain’s level. “And it’s okay if it didn’t come out like you planned; I’m still talking to you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kain looked up, not fully realizing he was trying to avoid Bright’s eyes.

“Don’t just guess so; it _ does _make sense.” Bright moved to tilt Kain’s head back towards him. “We’ve all had trouble flirting, and I’m sure that goes at least double if you’re a dog. I’m happy to help you; I just want to make sure that you feel comfortable with it.”

Kain felt a painful twinge in his heart when Bright called him a dog—he still wasn’t super comfortable hearing that given that his mind was human—but it subsequently swelled when he said he was willing to help.

“Oh, I am,” Kain said, not making much of an attempt to hide his eagerness. “Provided that you are. I wouldn’t want you to just do this out of pity.”

“I’m not; to be honest, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it before myself. But we do need to go over a few things before we just jump into it; first of all, is there anything you know you’re _ not _comfortable with during sex?”

“Well, physically, I can’t say for sure since I haven’t done it in the dog body before, but mentally, I’d rather you not emphasize the fact that I… y’know… _ have _a dog body.” He sheepishly looked down at himself. “To be honest, I felt kind of uncomfortable when you called me a dog earlier. My mind’s still human.”

“I get that.” Bright had a knowing look in his eyes. “I’m guessing you want me to stay in this body, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good. Anything else you want me to know going in?”

“Well, I’d prefer to bottom—we’ll probably want to take things slow given that I’m, well, a lot smaller than I was two months ago. As far as other things I’d want to avoid, I’d rather not do much kink the first time. It’s probably gonna be complicated enough without throwing that into the mix.” 

“Alright, so no kink, no dog stuff, and you want to bottom. I think that should be doable. Although,” Bright said, trying to keep himself from smiling too hard, “I do think the best position for this would probably be, uh, doggy style.”

“I think I can handle that,” Kain said.

“And do you want a safe signal of some kind in case something goes wrong?”

“Sure. Can we stick with the color system?”

“We can do that.”

Kain was admittedly a bit surprised that Bright seemed to know what he meant, but then again, Bright was immortal; he had probably heard it before. He certainly seemed to know a lot about negotiation.

“How about location? Here? Your place? My place?”

“Probably mine,” Kain said, hoping that wasn’t too blunt. “I’d rather be somewhere that I know my way around, and I don’t know that 05 would appreciate you using your site command privileges to fuck someone in your office.”

“Both valid points,” Bright replied. “How does tomorrow at five sound? I can make dinner for you first if you like.”

“Are you sure? It’s going to be at _ my _apartment.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t want you to have any more responsibilities than you need tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. I have a spare key under the doormat if you get done with work earlier than me and need to let yourself in.” Kain had said that last bit of information just in time, because the automated voice over the intercom began to signal that their lunch break was almost over. 

“Well,” Bright said, looking up at the clock on the wall, “That’s my cue. I know I said it before, but thank you for putting your trust in me. It means a lot.” He gave Kain a quick but deep hug before standing up.

“You’re welcome.” Kain put his paws on Bright’s shoulders, returning the hug as best he could. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t trust you. If I can trust you to safely feed me that peanut butter, I can trust you on this.”

…

The rest of the day flew by for Kain, his mood considerably lifted by he and Bright’s conversation. He slept a calm sleep, and the next morning was far less high-strung than the last. To the untrained eye, Kain would seem like his usual laid-back morning self, but he was really a more dreamy kind of pleasant than usual, all due to the prospect of seeing Bright later. He avoided the doctor at lunch, though; he wanted to keep the suspense going for as long as possible.

When Kain finally got done with work for the day, he walked back to his apartment and trotted up the stairs (but not before getting a little stuck in the revolving door—pushing it was hard at two feet tall.) When he got to his door, he allowed himself a little bit of surprise-spoiling and checked to see if the key was still under the doormat. Much to his delight, it wasn’t. Kain wondered just what sight would greet him when he went inside, but when he stuck his head through the specially installed pet door, he was hit first by the smell.

Specifically, he was hit by the wonderful smell of something spicy and savory coming from the kitchen. Walking in the rest of the way, Kain peered into the kitchen to see Bright taking something off of the stove. While he knew that they had agreed on Bright making dinner, something about the sight still stunned him a bit—it was a sight typically reserved for longer-term couples, not the first date.

“You’re home late,” Bright said, more out of curiosity than displeasure. “What happened?”

“Oh, just an unexpected new Thaumiel,” Kain replied, leaping up onto a kitchen chair. Getting up on them without scratching the wood has been difficult at first, but now he was starting to get the hang of it. “Nothing dangerous, just a lot of paperwork. And they wanted me to design the containment procedures, too.”

“Well, I can see why.” Bright brought the pan over to the table as he spoke. “You’re one of the best engineers we’ve got.” He set the pan down on a trivet and Kain could now see what was inside: ziti Bolognese.

“Thank you.” Kain watched as Bright began to ladle some of the pasta onto his plate. “For the compliment _ and _for dishing that up; it’s gotten a lot harder to do it myself.” 

“No problem; I’m happy to do it. And you _ are _a great engineer.” Bright began dishing up his own plate, and Kain took a small bite from his. He sheepishly snuck a glance up, hoping that Bright wasn’t watching—it felt even more debasing than usual eating like a dog in front of him.

“And you’re a great cook.” It was true; this was perhaps the most delicious meal he’d had in months. How much of that was due to the fact that Bright made it, Kain didn’t know, but he also didn’t exactly care right now.

“Well, thank you. And it’s okay if you don’t eat super carefully; I don’t mind.”

Kain felt a bit embarrassed that Bright had picked up on that at first, but he decided to listen and began to eat a little less gingerly. Within a few minutes, he had polished off his plate, and Bright was almost done as well.

“Want to go wait in the bedroom?” Bright asked him. “I’ll clean up.”

“Sure.” As Kain began to say the word, he realized that he had been licking the plate—something he had tried to steer clear of doing before. Once again, he was a bit embarrassed, but he recognized that the fact that he had let his guard down like that was a good sign. Jumping down from the chair, Kain went to the bedroom, looking back to get one last loving eyeful of Bright before he did so. Once in his room, Kain leapt up onto the bed and laid his head down on the pillow. It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Bright to come in, and when he did, it was difficult for Kain to keep his tail from swishing back and forth.

“Somebody looks happy,” Bright remarked, his voice tinged with amusement.

“Well, you’re the reason why.” Kain felt a smile beginning to spread across his muzzle, and Bright returned it—evidently, his facial expressions landed a lot better when he just let them happen rather than trying to force them onto a face he couldn’t quite maneuver. “Oh, and the lube is in the nightstand drawer.”

Kain watched as Bright opened the drawer, which, like all of his drawers, now had a paracord strap tied around the handle to make it easier for Kain to open.

“Just so we’re clear before we start,” Bright said as he looked through the drawer, “Red for ‘stop,’ yellow for ‘proceed with caution,’ green for ‘keep doing what I’m doing’?”

“Yep.”

“Sounds good.” Bright sat down on the bed, took off his necklace, and began to rub his hand up and down Kain’s back. The sensation was a pleasant one, and Kain closed his eyes and tilted his head up in a show of growing relaxation. Bright’s other hand soon began stroking under his chin and along his chest, the doctor taking full advantage of Kain’s outstretched neck. It felt amazing, and while Kain had certainly felt it before, he was still stunned by how adept Bright seemed at keeping him from tensing up too much. _ He knows to start slow, _Kain thought.

“Does that feel good?” Bright asked, running his right hand along the side of Kain’s belly. 

“Y...yes…” Kain was already beginning to drift into a blissful fog formed by relief, adoration, and the prospect of what would come next. Soon, he found himself rolling his hips against the mattress, and while doing such a doglike thing embarrassed him, he reassured himself that he was only doing it because he was so turned on.

“Getting a little impatient, are we?” Bright’s voice had a knowing tone. “It’s alright, I’ll be happy to oblige.” And he did, reaching underneath Kain and giving a few experimental rubs to his cock. Kain rutted against his hand as he did so, and he could feel himself beginning to get hard.

“Th-thank you...” It wasn’t strictly necessary for Kain to say, but he still was compelled to. He felt cared for in a way that he rarely experienced.

Behind him, he heard the snap of a plastic cap being opened, followed shortly by a cold, wet sensation on his hole. Rationally, he knew that is was just Bright rubbing the lube on it, but the sudden temperature difference still made him jump a bit.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m just making sure you’re ready for me.” Bright continued running his free hand along Kain’s body, alternating between stroking his back and belly and rubbing his cock. Kain leaned into his touches, and while it was over a rather trivial thing, he craved more of Bright’s comforting words. They reinforced the feeling that he could surrender himself here, that he could be vulnerable with Bright.

Soon enough, Kain felt Bright’s hand leave his cock and heard the telltale sound of a fly being unzipped, and moments later, he could feel Bright’s cock teasing his entrance. He instinctively pushed back to meet it, but Bright held him still.

“Careful, I wouldn’t want this to be too painful. You’re smaller than you used to be, remember.” Desperate though he was, Kain knew Bright was right, and he reluctantly held still. Soon enough, he felt Bright beginning to enter him, and he groaned at the sensation of his hole being stretched. For a moment, he wondered if it would have been better with more warmup, but the pain soon dulled a bit to the sweet kind that he enjoyed so much. It was joined by pleasure not long after; Bright began to ever-so-slowly thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate and making him shudder.

“Good…” Bright murmured soft praise in between his own shudders. “You’re taking it so well for me…”

Kain smiled at those words. Regardless of whether Bright meant them that way, they carried a tone of ownership, a tone that made Kain even more eager to please him. In spite of himself, Kain began to push back to meet Bright’s thrusts once more, and while it did heighten the pain a bit, it also gave him more stimulation. It apparently did the same for Bright, because his moans began to grow in volume and intensity along with Kain’s.

As Kain listened to his own moans, though, he began to realize something. They weren’t really moans at all—perhaps they had been at one point, but as he was getting closer and closer, they were devolving into straight-up barks and howls. These were noises that Kain had_ never _heard himself make. He had thought that he was immune to it, but now, as Bright fucked him, he was sounding the way he never wanted to sound. He was sounding like a dog. And strangely enough, something about it turned him on even further.

It embarrassed him, yes, but it was a good kind of embarrassment; one that made him want to cover his eyes but didn’t compel him to call red or even yellow. If anything, it propelled him further into that dreamlike space of surrender and security that he felt he was in, to the point where he almost felt like his hips were rolling automatically rather than being a conscious movement. Before he knew it, Kain felt himself coming all over the sheets beneath him, and he could feel the warm, sticky wetness of it on his skin and in his fur. Looking back at Bright with half-lidded eyes, Kain could see that he was getting close as well, and a few seconds later, he could feel his colleague’s cum shooting into him.

Brought back to reality by the sound of his own whimpering and Bright’s heavy breaths, Kain looked back at Bright to see him looking equal parts exhausted and elated. Turning around, Kain laid his head on Bright’s lap. He soon began to feel a hand scratching the top of his head, and he glanced up to see Bright looking down at him adoringly. After taking a few deep breaths, Kain spoke.

“Thank you… Thank you so much for doing this. I think I needed it in more ways than I thought.” It was true—he had been focused primarily on the physical at first, but now he was feeling a sort of emotional connection with Bright that he didn’t feel with other researchers. He wanted to continue fucking Bright, yes, but more than that, he wanted to dive deeper into the vulnerability that he felt. He wanted to _ submit _to Bright.

It wasn’t just because humiliation was what sent him over the edge—yes, that was part of it, but an equal part of it was his desire to show loyalty. He had gotten his share of humiliation from many an escort, but this kind of no-money-necessary, because-I-love-you loyalty was something that couldn’t be replicated in that context without years of commitment. It was a dangerous game, wanting to jump in with both feet, but it just felt so _ intriguing. _ So _ right. _

“You’re very welcome,” Bright responded, bringing Kain out of his reverie. “You did so, so good for me.”

“As did you.” Kain felt a pang in his stomach at the thought of telling Bright what he wanted, but he knew that vulnerability didn’t come with these shortcuts. “Say.” Bright looked inquisitively down at him. Kain gulped, swallowing a lump in his throat before continuing his sentence. “I know you seemed to be familiar with the color system; how well-acquainted are you with other facets of kink?”

“Well, which ones? I’m curious as to why you’re interested.” Bright smiled a small smile, and Kain returned it by nervously attempting not to look down.

“Um, humiliation… And… And D/s.” Kain said the last part quickly, sensing that he was beginning to get tongue-tied. “I felt like… like my noises sounded doglike and it was humiliating and I think it’s what made me come.” The word vomit from his initial conversation with Bright was returning, but it at least seemed more streamlined this time.

“Okay. I know you said dog stuff was a limit for you initially, so I’d rather we take this slow. Nothing too intense; maybe start with one thing during our next session and go from there. D/s I think we can go a little further on; what say we incorporate a bit more service into our next date?”

“That sounds good.” Kain was ecstatic—not only did Bright confirm that there would be a “next time,” he also seemed pretty open to what Kain had to say. “Just, y’know, make sure it’s something I can do without help.”

“Can do.” Bright continued scratching Kain’s head, moving his other hand to stroke Kain’s back. By now, Kain could feel the cum dripping out of him, and he was thankful that the back half of his body was still on the mattress rather than Bright’s lap. He also could feel his eyelids beginning to get heavy—even though there was still a bit of daylight left, he wanted to curl up with Bright and go to sleep.

“Feelin’ a little tired?” Bright asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, maybe we can continue this conversation tomorrow. You can go to sleep if you want.”

“Gladly.” Kain snuggled his head further into Bright’s lap, and the doctor scooped him up in his arms and moved to lie down in the proper direction. As he was set down with his head on the pillow, the thought vaguely drifted through Kain’s mind that he would need to change the sheets.

_ No matter, _he thought to himself. He could change the sheets tomorrow. For now, he could just lay here with Bright and fall asleep in the denouement of their beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fic or just chat, you can find me on Tumblr at @laurencrabtree and on Twitter at @LaurenTheCorgi.


End file.
